This invention relates to a DNA coding for a peptide of a papilloma virus major capsid protein. Moreover, this invention deals with a papilloma virus genome containing such a DNA. In addition, this invention concerns proteins coded by the papilloma virus genome and virus-like particles as well as antibodies directed against them and their use for diagnosis, treatment and vaccination.
It is known that papilloma viruses infect the epithelium of human beings and animals. Human papilloma viruses (hereinafter referred to as HP viruses) are found in benign epithelial neoplasms, e.g warts, condylomas in the genital zone, and malignant epithelial neoplasms, e.g carcinomas of the skin and the uterus. Zur Hausen, 1989, Cancer Research 49:4677-4681. HP viruses are also considered for the growth of malignant tumors in the respiratory tract. Zur Hausen, 1976, Cancer Research 36:530. Besides, HP viruses are considered at least jointly responsible for the growth of squamous carcinomas of the lung. Syrjxc3xa4nen, 1980, Lung 158:131-142.
Papilloma viruses have an icosahedral capsid without envelope in which a circular, double-stranded DNA molecule of about 7900 bp is present. The capsid comprises a major capsid protein (L1) and a minor capsid protein (L2). Both proteins, coexpressed or L1 expressed alone, result in vitro in the formation of virus-like particles Kirnbauer et al., 1993, Journal of Virology 67:6929-6936.
Papilloma viruses cannot be proliferated in monolayer cell culture. Therefore, their characterization is extremely difficult, the detection of papilloma viruses already creating considerable problems. This applies especially to papilloma viruses in carcinomas of the skin. A reliable detection thereof and thus well-calculated steps taken thereagainst are not possible by now.
Thus, it is the object of the present invention to provide a product by which papilloma viruses can be detected, particularly in carcinomas of the skin. Furthermore, a product should be provided to be able to take therapeutic steps against these papilloma viruses.
This invention relates to a DNA coding for a peptide of a papilloma virus major capsid protein. Moreover, this invention deals with a papilloma virus genome containing such a DNA. Furthermore, this invention concerns proteins coded by the papilloma virus genome and virus-like particles as well as antibodies directed thereagainst and the use thereof for diagnosis, treatment and vaccination.